


Dzień, w którym umarła we mnie magia

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: W.I.P [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Harry Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Mentors
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter żyje w przekonaniu, że znalazł własne miejsce na ziemi; po jego jedenastych urodzinach coś się zmieniło i od tego czasu życie w rodzinie Dursleyów przestało być problemem. Od czasu do czasu jednak Harry jest nękany dziwnymi snami, aż w końcu postanawia zmierzyć się z tym, co widzi w koszmarach. W ten sposób trafia na cmentarzysko już po tym, jak Voldemort odzyskał ciało.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to dla mnie pewien eksperyment, zwłaszcza, iż w każdym menntorsie, który czytałam, miałam wrażenie, że mentors jest po prostu snarry, w którym autor po prostu nie chciał przekroczyć pewnej linii. Tak samo drarry nie jest pairingiem mi bliskim; mimo to, ta historia musi wyglądać właśnie tak.

W pewnym momencie, bezmyślne trwanie w monotonii, staje się rzeczą naturalną i powszechnie akceptowalną. Kiedy nadchodzi odpowiedni czas, nikt nie śmie powiedzieć mi, że jestem śmieszny w tym, co robię, bo to i tak nic nie da. Nie mówią tego, gdyż sami podążają wytyczonymi już przeze mnie ścieżkami rutyny. Robimy to z różnych powodów: dla rozgłosu, pieniędzy, z ciekawości i poczucia winy. To ostatnie zmusza nas do codziennych wypraw, do oszukiwania i poświęcania własnego życia w imię czegoś większego. 

W pewnym momencie moją rutyną stało się pragnienie odkupienia, wybaczenia win. Jednak żeby to się udało, potrzeba czegoś więcej niżeli chęci. Najpierw należy zyskać własne wybaczenie. Nie wystarczy być czarownikiem czy mistrzem eliksirów. Na świecie istnieją mechanizmy, o których nie śniło się Merlionowi i czasami nawet magia zawodzi. Jak teraz. Od sześciu lat: dzień w dzień, przeszukuję kolejno największe ośrodki magii i przylegające do nich mugolskie miasta, po to, by go odnaleźć. By odnaleźć moje odkupienie. Wielu już się poddało, skazując nasze marne życia na zagładę. Nie dopuszczę do tego; wiem, że on też tego nie zrobi. 

Nawet jeśli wszyscy odejdą, my będziemy przeć na przód, pewni ostatniego rozrachunku. Nie znamy się. Jego ojciec odpowiada za pasmo nieszczęść, porażek i złych wyborów, które podjąłem. Mimo wszystko znajdę go i zaopiekuję się nim tak, jak oczekuje po mnie moja słodka Lily. W pewnym momencie świat ucichnie; wówczas będę wiedział, że czas odejść z godnością.

 

01010101

― Pomyślałeś życzenie? ― Dudley tylko skinął głową, zerkając spod rzęs na swojego kuzyna. ― Razem?

― A jest inna opcja? ― Harry uśmiechnął się, pochylając się nad pokaźnych rozmiarów tortem. 

― Trzy czte….ry! ― wykrzyknął syn państwa Dursleyów i obaj chłopcy dmuchnęli z całych sił. Ogień wesoło zakołysał się na świeczkach, po czym zgasł. W pomieszczeniu rozległy się gromkie brawa. 

― No, to ja rozumiem ― mruknął Dudley, szturchając Harry’ego, gdy siadali. ― Co prawda twoje dmuchnięcie i tak było słabsze od mojego….

― Nieprawda! Nie widziałeś, że tylko dzięki mnie ostatnia świeczka w ogóle zgasła? 

― Chyba śnisz, to ja…

― Dudziaczku, pokrój tort, kochanie. ― Wspomniany chłopak spojrzał na Pottera z cierpiętniczą miną, jednak posłusznie wstał, przyjmując nóż i kubek z gorącą wodą od matki. Umieścił ostrze w samym środku swojej twarzy na całkiem udanym zdjęciu, które zajmowało większą część tortu, po czym nacisnął. Nóż gładko przeszedł przez kolejne słodkie warstwy, a Dudley wyciągnął go i opuścił w innym miejscu, tworząc w miarę równy trójkąt. 

― Harry, pomóż ― wyszeptał, uśmiechając się do zgromadzonego towarzystwa. Nie było zbyt wiele osób: rodzice Harry’ego byli martwi, tak samo jak jego dziadkowie. Tak właściwie tłok przy stole tworzyły sąsiadki z mężami i jego ciotka. 

Potter podał mu łopatkę do tortu i podsunął pierwszy talerz, by mógł przełożyć na niego kawałek tortu, po czym podał go ciotce Petunii. 

Kiedy wszyscy jedli swoje porcje, Harry nachylił się nad uchem kuzyna, pochłaniającego już trzeci kawałek i zapytał:

― Czego sobie życzyłeś?

― Żeby nic się nie zmieniło ― odparł, sięgając po serwetki. Potter uśmiechnął się delikatnie, nabierając bitej śmietany na łyżeczkę. Tak, to było dobre życzenie. 

010101

Harry leżał na wznak, licząc gwiazdy widniejące na jego suficie. Było to jego ulubione zajęcie, które kontynuował od kilku lat zawsze, gdy nie mógł zasnąć. Za miesiąc to jego urodziny będą świętować, to on zażyczy sobie, jak co roku, by jego krewni już zawsze byli tacy, jak teraz. Nie chciał wracać do komórki pod schodami. 

Nagle przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl i zerwał się z łóżka, po czym podszedł do biurka, by z pierwszej szuflady wyciągnąć swój mały, oprawiony w skórę kalendarz. Od jakiegoś czasu miał wrażenie, że coś się dzieje. Blizna bolała go coraz częściej i śnił o magicznych różdżkach, starym cmentarzysku i złych czarnoksiężnikach. 

Przewrócił kartki w kalendarzu, choć wiedział, co znajdzie. Koszmary rozpoczęły się w połowie poprzednich wakacji. Nasilały się dwudziestego czwartego dnia kolejno: listopada i lutego. Harry był niemal pewien, że za dwa dni wydarzy się coś wielkiego. 

Zasnął, kreśląc na marginesie słowo, które nic dla niego nie znaczyło: _Avada_.

01010101

Przewrócił się na drugi bok, nie mogąc zasnąć. Wydarzenia minionego wieczoru były jak niewidzialne pęta, gotowe, by zacisnąć się na jego szyi. Wraz z powrotem Czarnego Pana skończył mu się czas na odnalezienie młodego Pottera. Jeśli jego _Mistrz_ go ubiegnie, chłopak zginie. Przez lata przeszukał całą magiczną Brytanię, podążył ścieżką bolesnych wspomnień związanych z Lily, ale nie trafił na ślad Pottera. Dyrektor, wraz ze swoją całą wiedzą i wpływami nie był w stanie wyśledzić miejsca pobytu chłopaka ― ślad urywał się na Privet Drive, z którego młode małżeństwo wyprowadziło się, jeśli wierzyć sąsiadom, zaraz po odnalezieniu syna Lily na progu. 

Snape wiedział jedno ― nie spocznie, dopóki nie odnajdzie dzieciaka, któremu zawdzięczał niemal trzynaście lat odpoczynku od Czarnego Pana. 

0101

Obudził się z krzykiem, kurczowo zaciskając palce na mrocznym znaku. Zerwał z siebie kołdrę i czym prędzej założył szaty Śmierciożercy. Nie miał wiele czasu, jeśli chciał znaleźć się na starym cmentarzysku w Little Hangleton

010101

Potter pił trzeci kubek gorącego kakao, drżąc na całym ciele. Wujostwo wraz z Dudleyem wyjechali na weekend do ciotki Marge. On sam nie mógł im towarzyszyć, ze względu na swoją alergię na psy. Ciotka bowiem prowadziła dość znaną w całym kraju hodowlę buldogów ― małych, śliniących się kundli na krzywych łapach. 

Poprzedniej nocy miał koszmar o tym, że jakiś potężny czlowiek wyłonił się z kotła. Po chwili pojawili się jego wyznawcy, błagając o litość, a on upajał się ich strachem i bólem, torturując ich kawałkiem patyka trzymanego w dłoni. 

Tej nocy nie było kręgu odzianych w czerń i maski ciał. Nie było krzyków blisko trzydziestu ludzi, nie… Tej nocy naprzeciw gada stanął jeden z nich. 

Kreatura bez ostrzeżenia zaatakowała i torturowała mężczyznę całą noc. Postać w masce nie pozwoliła sobie na krzyk, jedynie wijąc się u stóp potwora o gadziej twarzy. Chociaż Harry wiedział, że to tylko koszmar, pomyślał, że podziwia tego mężczyznę, który jako jedyny nie poniżał się przed swym oprawcą. Kiedy już był na granicy snu i jawy, zauważył pordzewiałą tabliczkę, przybitą do bramy cmentarnej i w tej samej chwili, w której otworzył oczy, zrozumiał, że jeszcze przed południem zmierzy się ze swoimi dziwnymi koszmarami. 

Był wyjątkowo chłodny dzień, więc zabrał ze sobą gruby polar, który dostał od wujostwa na czternaste urodziny i z mieszanymi uczuciami ruszył w kierunku przystanku autobusowego. 

Wcześniej upewnił się, że miasteczko Little Hangleton leży zaraz obok Yorku i wystarczy zaledwie kilka minut drogi. Cmentarz umiejscowiony został pod lasem.

Jadąc, Harry wyglądał przez okno i wyobrażał sobie, że jego sny były prawdziwe, że, gdy pojawi się na starym cmentarzysku, spotka tam dziwnych ludzi, robiących magiczne sztuczki przy pomocy patyka i hasła _Abracadabra_. Właściwie to by było coś, czego pragnie od życia. Uwielbiał czytać książki właśnie dlatego, że pozwalały mu przenosić się w świat marzeń: wampirów, wilkołaków, czarowników, a nawet elfów. Ilekroć czytał ostatnią stronę, marzył o tym, by jego życie również było ekscytujące, tak samo, jak bohaterów z jego powieści. Niestety, magia nie istniała, tak samo jak mityczne stwory. Musiał zadowolić się pielęgnowaniem uczuć, którymi darzyło go wujostwo od niecałych pięciu lat. 

Mijał właśnie pola, na których pasły się krowy, gdy przypomniał sobie to okropne uczucie bezradności, które towarzyszyło mu ilekroć był zamykany w komórce pod schodami. Ziewnął, gdy autobus zaczął zwalniać. Pojazd ponownie ruszył, a on otworzył oczy i uświadomił sobie, że właśnie zostawia za sobą cmentarz. Zerwał się z miejsca, popychając niechcący szukającą miejsca staruszkę, po czym, kłaniając się w pas i przepraszając, podszedł do drzwi. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę w oczekiwaniu na następny przystanek. 

Kiedy w końcu autobus zwolnił, Potter wypadł z niego, jakby go kto gonił i ruszył w przeciwną stronę. Szedł dobre dziesięć minut, nim w oddali zamajaczyła mu stara, pordzewiała brama. Ruszył w jej stronę i mógłby przysiąc, że im bardziej się zbliżał, tym zimniej się robiło. Spojrzał na zachmurzone niebo, modląc się w duchu, by nie zaczęło padać i zapiął polar. 

Pchnął bramę cmentarną, a ta skrzypnęła w odpowiedzi. Dźwięk ten skojarzył mu się z melodiami wygrywanymi przed strasznymi scenami we wszystkich horrorach i dreszczowcach. Śmiałym krokiem wszedł na teren cmentarza, po czym ruszył przed siebie, poszukując posągu ze swoich koszmarów. Starał się poruszać bezszelestnie, co rusz rozglądając się, by upewnić się, że nie zaskoczy go własny strach. Starał się odczytać nazwiska ze starych płyt i nagrobków, jednak w większości były one zamazane. 

Nagle, coś po jego lewej stronie poruszyło się, a on momentalnie spojrzał w tamto miejsce. Kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na wysokim pomniku, który pamiętał z koszmaru, blizna eksplodowała mu bólem. Świat rozmazał mu się przed oczami, a on runął na ziemię, uderzając głową o kant marmurowej płyty. 

01010101

Drżąc na całym ciele opuścił posiadłość, którą Czarny Pan aktualnie zajmował. Na szczęście, poza nieprzyjemnymi skutkami pocruciatusowymi nie doznał znaczących ubytków na zdrowiu. Z radością odnotował fakt, że zastał samego czarnoksiężnika; gdyby obecni byli inni śmierciożercy, kara byłaby dużo boleśniejsza. Ostatecznie Mroczny Lord uwierzył w jego lojalność. Teraz przemierzał stare cmentarzysko, na którym poprzedniego dnia jego Pan się odrodził, zmierzając do granic pola antydeportacyjnego. Właśnie mijał kolejny rząd nagrobków, gdy dobiegł go cichy jęk, a on momentalnie wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę. 

― Kto tu jest? ― zapytał, wdychając powietrze. Poczuł krew. Powoli odwrócił się w prawo i dostrzegł kawałek buta. Z bijącym sercem i wysoko uniesioną różdżką ruszył w jego kierunku, stąpając najciszej, jak mógł. Stanął przy dość wysokim nagrobku, który najwyraźniej ucierpiał z biegiem lat, bo miejscami kamień był wyszczerbiony, a całość pokrywał mech. Wyjrzał zza niego i znieruchomiał, jak skamieniały na widok chłopca, który mógłby być _nim_

Podbiegł do niego i kucnął, przyciągając go do siebie. 

― Enervate ― wyszeptał, a chłopak otworzył oczy. Z jego czoła sączyła się krew, ale mimo tego mógł ją dostrzec. Bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. 

― Severus? ― wycharczał dzieciak, wczepiając się mocniej w jego szatę. ― Żyjesz… ― szepnął, a jego powieki ponownie opadły. Snape nie wiedział, skąd chłopak w ogóle wiedział jak się nazywał, ale nie to było teraz najważniejsze. Nareszcie go odnalazł, a on co chwila tracił przytomność. Pięknie, tylko on mógł mieć takie szczęście. Rozglądając się ukradkiem, podniósł się z ziemi z chłopakiem na rękach. Musiał jak najszybciej teleportować się do Hogwartu. 

010101

Lewitował przed sobą chłopaka, idąc szybkim krokiem przez błonia. Dzieciak wciąż się nie ocknął i Snape nie wiedział, co było tego powodem. Postanowił w pierwszej kolejności zabrać go do swoich komnat i uleczyć, dopiero później będą mogli udać się do dyrektora. 

Jego kroki odbijały się echem w kamiennych korytarzach, a peleryna łagodnie falowała, niczym unoszona podmuchami wiatru. Kiedy w końcu stanął przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do swoich komnat, przyłożył do nich dłoń, a drewno rozbłysło, akceptując jego magię. Pchnął je, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na pomieszczenie, do którego miał wejść, by upewnić się, że będą sami. Pierwszą czynnością, jaką wykonał było ułożenie chłopaka na kanapie, dopiero wówczas wyciągnął z kieszeni pomniejszony strój Śmierciożercy i odwiesił go na wieszak w szafie. Podszedł do kredensu, gdzie znajdowały się ostatnio uwarzone przez niego eliksiry i wziął kilka buteleczek. Dopiero wówczas uklęknął obok dzieciaka z różdżką w dłoni. 

― Enervate. 

Gdy chłopak otworzył oczy, od razu rozchylił mu usta i wlał zawartość jednej z fiolek. Zaskoczony Potter przełknął wszystko bez mrugnięcia okiem. 

― Co to było? ― zapytał, odsuwając się. ― Kim jesteś, co mi dałeś? ― Wyglądał na przerażonego. 

― Eliksir, mający na celu utrzymanie cię w stanie przytomności. Severus Snape, Mistrz eliksirów w Hogwarcie. ― Podał mu kolejną fiolkę, jednak Potter pokręcił głową. ― Pij. 

― Co się tu dzieje? Ja… ― Zamknął usta, po czym spojrzał z przestrachem na trzymany przez mężczyznę patyk. ― Ty… ― Zerwał się z kanapy i dopadł do drzwi. Snape nie trudząc się wstawaniem, ruchem dłoni zablokował je. ― Wypuść mnie! ― wrzasnął, łomocząc w drzwi.

― Doprawdy, Potter, skończ z tą głęboko posuniętą ignorancją. Mam ci przeliterować? Jestem nauczycielem. Bardziej interesującą kwestią jest to, dlaczego nie zjawiłeś się w szkole cztery lata temu?

― Skąd wiesz, kim jestem? ― wykrzyknął. ― Czego ode mnie chcesz? 

― Żebyś się uciszył. Chyba, że na dobry początek chcesz dostać szlaban. Doprawdy, najwyraźniej wdałeś się w ojca… ― Westchnął. ― Moje zadanie będzie znacznie trudniejsze. 

― Znałeś moich rodziców? ― Chłopak odwrócił się plecami do drzwi, wciąż jednak trzymał dłoń na klamce. 

― Owszem. Przyjaźniłem się z Lily, a James… ― Odchrząknął. ― Innym razem. Chodź, musisz wziąć eliksir wzmacniający. Mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę…

― Niczego od ciebie nie wezmę. Chcę wrócić do domu, natychmiast. 

Severus spojrzał na niego ze złością i uniósł różdżkę.

― Obawiam się, że to będzie musiało zaczekać, a teraz łaskawie zamilknij. Nie mam ochoty użerać się z żadnymi bachorami w wakacje. 

― To mnie stąd wypuść!

Snape zignorował jego wybuch, rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu i skinął głową na stojącą nieopodal kanapę. 

― Usiądź, dziwnie się czuję, gdy tak wisisz na tej klamce, jakby od tego zależało twoje życie ― warknął. 

Potter rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, po czym osunął się na podłogę.

― Jak sobie chcesz. Doprawdy, żeby piętnastolatek zachowywał się jak czterolatek. ― Pokręcił głową. - Cóż, nie ufasz mi, a ja nie zamierzam na siłę przekonywać cię do mojej osoby. Jeżeli mi przerwiesz, osobiście cię stąd wyrzucę. ― Zamknął oczy, opierając głowę o zagłówek. ― Kiedy miałem może osiem, czy dziewięć lat przeprowadziłem się z rodzicami na Spinner’s End. Po drugiej stronie wzgórza mieszkała twoja matka. Obserwowałem ją, widziałem jak uprawiała czary. Widzisz… Jej magia była piękna, dawała życie. Przy jej pomocy kwiaty rozkwitały, trawa stawała się intensywnie zielona, a zza chmur wyglądało słońce. Była potężną czarownicą na długo przedtem, zanim Hogwart pozwolił jej zapanować nad swoją magią. Lily była moją dobra przyjaciółką, niestety tiara przydziału rozdzieliła nas do dwóch różnych domów. Ona skończyła w Gryffindorze, ja natomiast, tak jak moja matka, byłem Ślizgonem. Mimo to spędzaliśmy ze sobą niemal każdą wolną chwilę. Do czasu, aż twój ojciec stanął między nami. ― Snape spojrzał na Harry’ego z nieskrywaną nienawiścią. ― Wyglądasz niemal identycznie co on. Jedynie oczy masz inne, jakbym widział oczy Lily. ― Westchnął. ― Pokłóciliśmy się, a po szkole odeszła razem z Jamesem. Pojawiłeś się ty, a potem ona razem z mężem została zamordowana. ― Snape przyjrzał się uważne bladej twarzy chłopaka. Wiedział, że to za dużo, jak na jeden raz, ale z drugiej strony odkładanie tego w czasie na nic by się nie zdało. 

― Jak? ― wyszeptał. 

― Avada Kedavra. Błysk zielonego światła i oboje byli martwi. 

0101

W chwili, kiedy mężczyzna kończył zdanie, obraz rozpłynął się przed oczami Harry’ego, a on sam poczuł nieznośny ból w miejscu, w którym znajdowała się jego blizna. Zacisnął powieki. Nagle usłyszał głos, który pamiętał z koszmarów.  
 _  
― Nie Harry, nie Harry, błagam, tylko nie Harry!_

_―Odsuń się, głupia… odsuń się, i to już…_

_― Nie Harry, błagam, weź mnie, zabij mnie zamiast niego…_ * 

A potem długi, rozdzierający serce wrzask rozbrzmiał w jego uszach. Gdy poczuł, że ktoś potrząsa go za ramię otworzył oczy i uświadomił sobie, że to on krzyczał. 

― To nie może być prawda ― wyszeptał chłopak, patrząc Snape’owi w oczy. ― Nie wierzę. Nie mogę. 

Mężczyzna odsunął się od niego, wyciągając przed siebie rękę, po czym zaczął coś mruczeć w nieznanym Harry’emu języku. Nagle na dłoni Snape’a pojawił się pąk, który z każdą mijaną sekundą coraz bardziej rozkwitał, aż w końcu oczom Pottera ukazała się śnieżnobiała lilia. W pierwszym odruchu chciał się cofnąć, jednak uniemożliwiły mu to solidne, drewniane drzwi. 

― Nie mogę, ja po prostu nie mogę. Nie istnieje coś takiego jak magia, to wbrew wszelkiej logice, to… ― Krzyknął cicho, gdy jego _porywacz_ włożył mu do ręki guzik. 

― Udowodnię ci, tylko zaciśnij palce ― mruknął, nakrywając jego dłoń swoją. Gdy chłopak wykonał jego polecenie, skupił się na przywołaniu obrazu małego nietoperza. Zabrał rękę, gdy usłyszał ciche westchnięcie i przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu. Na wskazującym palcu Pottera wisiało małe, czarne stworzonko, pogrążone w głębokim śnie. ― On jest prawdziwy? ― wyszeptał Harry, jakby nie chcąc go zbudzić. 

― Porusz ręką, to się przekonasz ― odparł, wstając. Potter posłuchał jego rady i, gdy nietoperz rozwinął skrzydła i odleciał, parsknął, rozluźniając się nieco. 

― To się nie dzieje. ― Roześmiał się, podchodząc do kanapy chwiejnym krokiem. ― Magia nie istnieje. Nie, to żart. To musi być żart 

― Często trudno jest nam uwierzyć w coś, na co mamy dowody. ― Harry przyjrzał się uważnie mężczyźnie. Wydawał się zmęczony i wyczerpany. Czując ciężar spojrzenia Pottera, oderwał wzrok od latającego pod sufitem nietoperza. 

― Co to ma ze mną wspólnego? ― zapytał cicho.

― Masz w sobie magię ― wyszeptał w odpowiedzi. 

010101

Szedł korytarzem, z milczącym Potterem u boku. Miał ochotę gwizdać, jak za szczenięcych lat, ale powstrzymał się, dla dobra ogółu. Cóż, niecodziennie można było zobaczyć go odprężonego z uśmiechem błąkającym się na jego wąskich wargach. Dzisiaj jednak dokonał tego, czego nie potrafił nawet Albus i, gdyby miał tego dnia zajęcia, może nawet Gryffindor zarobiłby jakieś punkty. Dlatego też dobrze się stało, że było już po zakończeniu roku, nie wybaczyłby sobie tej zbrodni. 

Zatrzymał się przed rzeźbionymi drzwiami i zapukał, oczekując zaproszenia. Gdy dobiegł go przytłumiony głos, pchnął drzwi i wszedł z chłopakiem depczącym mu po piętach. Przewrócił oczami na ogłupiałą minę Albusa Dumbledore’a. 

― Harry! 

― Zero wdzięczności ― warknął, łapiąc Pottera za ramię i szarpnięciem nakazując mu stanąć między sobą a dyrektorem. 

― Nareszcie, Harry, tyle czasu, tyle zmartwień! ― Starzec podszedł do chłopaka, łapiąc go za dłoń. ― Gdzie byłeś, mój chłopcze? Tyle lat minęło…

Potter wyrwał dłoń, mierząc starca nieufnym spojrzeniem. 

― Mógłbym wrócić do domu?

― Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe, nie po tym, jak szukaliśmy cię przez cztery lata. Nie pojawiłeś się na pierwszym roku, dlaczego? ― Starzec uważnie przyglądał się swojemu nowemu trofeum. Snape widział to w jego oczach, widział, jak trybiki w jego głowie pracują, myśląc jak najlepiej wykorzystać moc, którą miał w sobie dzieciak. 

― Nie wiem o czym pan mówi. ― Severus jednak widział, jak nerwowo przygryza wargę. 

― Ty... nie? Nie powiedzieli ci? 

― Czego nie powiedzieli? 

― Że jesteś czarodziejem, jak twoi rodzice. ― Severus pogratulował dyrektorowi subtelności, gdy Potter w jakimś dziwnym napadzie zaczął łapać hausty powietrza, wyglądając, jakby się dusił. Z drugiej strony powiedział mu to samo nie dawniej jak dziesięć minut wcześniej, więc nie wiedział skąd ta reakcja. Czyżby Potter myślał, że żartuje? Nie uwierzył mu nawet po tym, czego był świadkiem? 

Harry cofnął się i teraz niemal opierał się o jego pierś. Snape spiorunował dyrektora wzrokiem, kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. 

― Masz ją w sobie. Musisz sobie przypomnieć jakieś wydarzenia z wczesnego dzieciństwa, które wydały ci się dziwne. ― Zastanowił się przez chwilę. ― Właściwie wciąż powinieneś mieć niekontrolowane wybuchy magii. Zwłaszcza w tym wieku ― nie dość, że nie zacząłeś nad nią pracować, to jeszcze buzują w tobie hormony związane z dojrzewaniem. Powinieneś przeciętnie raz dziennie coś wysadzić. ― Spojrzał podejrzliwie na Pottera. Co jeśli okaże się, że ten jest charłakiem? To byłby cios dla całej czarodziejskiej społeczności. Odnaleziony Wybraniec, nadzieja dla całej populacji niezdolny do rzucenia najprostszego zaklęcia. 

― Ja… nie pamiętam nic podobnego. 

― Nigdy, kiedy się bałeś, nie działo się nic, co ci pomagało? ― zapytał cicho dyrektor, krążąc po pomieszczeniu. 

― Nie przypominam…

― Kiedy chciałeś cukierka leżącego za wysoko na blacie, nie przylatywał do ciebie?

― Wspinałem się na krzesło i…

― Kiedy ktoś ci dokuczał i życzyłeś mu czegoś złego, nigdy się to nie ziściło?

― Nie. 

Z tego co się zorientował, Albus był na granicy załamania nerwowego i podał chłopakowi czym prędzej swoją różdżkę. 

― Czujesz coś? 

― Nie. ― Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. 

― To pewnie wina tego, że nie jest twoja ― wymamrotał, myśląc intensywnie. 

― Wyobraź sobie, że ta książka… ― Wskazał na wolumin leżący na pobliskim stoliku. ― przylatuje do ciebie. Kiedy już będziesz miał ten obraz przed oczami, powiedz _Wingardium Leviosa_ i zrób taki ruch… ― Zaprezentował, a dzieciak idąc za jego przykładem zrobił to samo. ― Bardzo dobrze, mój chłopcze. Teraz dodaj do tego zaklęcie, wizualizując sobie lot książki 

Snape widział, jak chłopak zamyka oczy, próbując zastosować się do polecenia. A może tylko grał? Może od początku wiedział o wszystkim i bawił się nimi. 

― Wingardium Leviosa. ― Dzieciak niemal krzyknął, wykonując idealny ruch różdżką. Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości; w chłopaku nie było ani knuta magii. W przeciwnym razie książka powinna była zrobić dziurę w suficie. Przysunął się do chłopaka, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. Może młody Potter jeszcze nie rozumiał, co ważnego stracił, jednak prędzej czy później pozna prawa rządzące światem, w którym się znalazł, a wtedy uświadomi sobie, że jest zupełnie bezbronny.

Chłopak czym prędzej odłożył różdżkę i obejrzał sie na niego ze strachem wymalowanym na twarzy. Severus pozostał niewzruszony, czekając, aż dyrektor coś powie. 

― Harry...

Dzieciak skrzyżował ręce, patrząc na starca ze zmarszczonym czołem.

― Widzi pan, że nie ma we mnie nic nadzwyczajnego. Musieliście mnie z kimś pomylić, a może dostaliście złe informacje? ― Cofnął się, obserwując obu mężczyzn. ― Kim wy jesteście?! Czego ode mnie chcecie?! To, co się tu dzieje, jest chore! Wracam do domu! ― wrzasnął, po czym rzucił się do drzwi. Początkowo Snape chciał je zablokować, jednak, widząc panikę na twarzy swojego mentora, uznał, że zabawniej będzie pozwolić mu wyjść. A Severus Snape cenił sobie dobrą zabawę, po nocy spędzonej u stóp Czarnego Pana nade wszystko, prawda? Nagle coś sobie uświadomił.

― Skąd się wziąłeś na cmentarzu?

__

* fragment z Więźnia Azkabanu


	2. Chapter 2

Severus patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na dyrektora, starając się wyłapać każdą najdrobniejszą bruzdę na jego twarzy, która pojawiła się, odkąd przybrał ten zrozpaczony wyraz. Snape’owi absolutnie nie było go żal, bo chociaż przyznawał — on sam nie potraktował dzieciaka tak delikatnie, jak zapewne powinien — dyrektor nawet nie starał się ukryć rozczarowania, kiedy chłopiec nie zrobił tego, czego od niego oczekiwał. Jak śmiał? Jak w ogóle śmiał oczekiwać od Pottera czegokolwiek, jeżeli nie był w stanie zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwa na tyle, by chociaż w porę trafił do Hogwartu… Chociaż, właściwszym pytaniem było raczej to, dlaczego w ogóle przez ten cały czas oszukiwał czarodziejski świat, stwarzając postać jego wybawcy, skoro ten był co najwyżej charłakiem, skoro nigdy Hogwart się o niego nie upomniał. Nie miał pojęcia, w co pogrywał sobie Dumbledore, ale jeżeli wszystkim, na co było go stać, było to ukryte pytanie, to nie miał zamiaru stać tu ani chwili dłużej, zwłaszcza, że wciąż jego ciało drżało na wskutek _kary_ od Lorda, który nie był na tyle głupi, by zaufać mu po tym przedstawieniu, które wykonał. 

Odwrócił się na pięcie, ruszając w kierunku drzwi; Merlin jeden wiedział, gdzie w tym czasie mógł dojść chłopiec, nie znawszy się na magii i niezaznajomiony z mechaniką rządzącą tym miejscem. Równie dobrze schody mogły wynieść go już w jakiś korytarz i znalezienie go nie będzie proste. 

— Gdzie się wybierasz? 

Zesztywniał, słysząc to pytanie. Brzmiała w nim oskarżycielska nuta, zupełnie, jakby mężczyzna naprawdę sądził, że to z winy Severusa chłopak nie posiadał swojej jakże cennej dla starca magii. Spojrzał przez ramię. 

— Idę zrobić to, czego ty nie potrafiłeś. — Zauważył, że twarz dyrektora stężała, jednak, nim przekroczył próg, dodał: — Nie życzę sobie twoich wizyt po spotkaniach śmierciożerców. 

Wyszedł, popychając drzwi za sobą na tyle mocno, by zatrzasnęły się z satysfakcjonującym trzaskiem. Rozejrzał się, by upewnić się, czy chłopaka przypadkiem nie było gdzieś w pobliżu, po czym z westchnieniem zszedł schodami w dół. 

Kiedy znalazł się już na korytarzu i upewnił, że chłopiec nie miał gdzie się tu schować, ruszył w kierunku schodów, zastanawiając się, gdzie skierowałby się, gdyby sam był na jego miejscu. Chciałby stąd uciec. To pewne, jednak skoro chłopak nawet nie był przytomny, kiedy on sam go tu przyniósł, to czy byłby w stanie w ogóle trafić do wyjścia z zamku? 

Przyspieszył. 

Przez kilka minut rozglądał się, wchodząc to na górę, to schodząc kilka pięter niżej i już miał się poddać i zapytać obrazy o drogę, którą skierował się chłopak, gdy nagle usłyszał zduszony jęk i znienawidzony głos; przyspieszył, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. 

— Odsuń się od niego! — krzyknął, wychodząc zza zakrętu z wysoko uniesioną różdżką wycelowaną w głowę Moddy'ego. Miał rację, że trzeba było się go jak najszybciej pozbyć, zamiast pozwolić zostać póki nie wydobrzeje w Hogwarcie. Ale dyrektor zawsze był mądrzejszy. 

— Ach, mogłem się spodziewać, że masz z tym coś wspólnego! To jakiś śmierciożerca, co Snape? Przyprowadziłeś kolegę?

Severus zmrużył oczy, dostrzegając trzymanego pod różdżką Pottera. Tylko tego teraz potrzebował; już widział, jak chłopak będzie chciał wysłuchać tego, co ma mu do powiedzenia. Będzie miał szczęście, jeżeli nie ucieknie spanikowany, nim zdoła wymówić chociaż słowo.

— Nie bądź śmieszny i zostaw Pottera w spokoju — warknął, zbliżając się do nich. Moody nie był pewien, do którego z nich powinien mierzyć, dlatego też Severus nie wahał się, odtrącając rękę aurora. — Jeżeli chcesz, to idź powiedz Dumbledore’owi, jak potraktowałeś jego Wybrańca — dodał, wykrzywiając wargi, po czym położył drżącemu na całym ciele Harry’emu dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął je uspokajająco. — Chodź, chłopcze. 

Wbrew jego przewidywaniom, Potter od razu zrobił to, czego od niego oczekiwał, jednak wycofał się bokiem, tak, że nie spuszczał cały czas aurora z oczu i Snape uniósł brwi, ale nie skomentował jego zachowania. Domyślał się, że nie była to zwykła ostrożność, a raczej nawyk i zrobi wszystko, by dowiedzieć się, co go spowodowało. Nie wiedzieli o nim nic i należało to zmienić, nim podejmą jakiekolwiek kroki. 

— To jeszcze nie koniec! — krzyknął za nim auror, ale zignorował go, przysuwając się nieznacznie do chłopca i obchodząc go tak, by w razie czego mógł go osłonić. Nie podejrzewał, by Moody próbował czegoś jeszcze,. Po prostu chciał, by Potter czuł się bezpiecznie, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile było to w tej sytuacji możliwe. Zacisnął wargi, przyspieszając kroku i skierował się do schodów, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się z powrotem w lochach. Potter przystanął i Mistrz Eliksirów niemal na niego wpadł, pogrążony w kotłujących mu się w głowie myślach. 

— Ja… 

Wiedział, że chłopak jest roztrzęsiony, ale łudził się, że Moody nie zniszczył wszystkiego. Obrócił go w swoją stronę, patrząc na niego z góry i widział, że chłopak rzuca niespokojne spojrzenia w kierunku wciąż trzymanej przez niego różdżki. Z westchnięciem skierował ją do swojej kieszeni, jednak zamarł i, wstrzymując powietrze, podał ją Harry’emu. 

— Nie bój się, Potter, nie mam złych zamiarów. — I jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, wsunął ją chłopcu między palce. Czuł się przerażony na myśl, że oddał coś tak cennego dziecku, które mogło okazać się niezrównoważone i próbować ją zniszczyć, czy zrobić cokolwiek innego, co by ją uszkodziło. Mimo wszystko, od czegoś musieli zacząć, a nie wyobrażał sobie, by jego normalna taktyka polegająca po prostu na straszeniu wszystkich wokół, sprawdziła się i w stosunku do niego. 

_Nie chciał, by chłopiec się go bał_.

— Pójdziemy teraz z powrotem do moich komnat i oczekuję, że nie będziesz próbował uciec. Czy wyrażam się jasno? 

— Tak… 

Chłopak widocznie się zawahał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale Severus już go wyminął, kierując się schodami w dół i Potter musiał pospieszyć się, by go dogonić. 

Mistrz Eliksirów szybko rozważał możliwy początek rozmowy, by jeszcze bardziej nie pogrążyć magicznego świata, który był chłopcu obcy i nawet nie był pewien, czy i taki nie pozostanie, skoro ten nie miał w sobie magii. Wówczas przypomniał sobie o dość istotnym szczególe związanym z cmentarzem i przyspieszył, chcąc usłyszeć odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. A był pewien, że Dumbledore miał wszędzie swoje uszy i nie chciał ryzykować, by dowiedział się zbyt wiele. 

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i spojrzał na chłopaka, który ściskał w dłoni jego różdżkę. 

— Stuknij nią w to miejsce — powiedział, wskazując odpowiedni punkt na ścianie przy drzwiach. Chłopak zawahał się, zapewne przypominając sobie scenę z gabinetu dyrektora, jednak jedno spojrzenie na zniecierpliwioną minę Severusa, musiało mu podpowiedzieć, by nie zwlekał i wykonał jego prośbę. Gdy tylko czubek różdżki zetknął się z nierówną powierzchnią, wyszeptał hasło po czym pchnął drzwi, wchodząc do środka. Wokół panował przyjemny półmrok i nie miał zamiaru proponować chłopakowi zapalenia większego światła, o ile ten sam tego nie zasugeruje; sam lepiej czuł się w otoczeniu, jakie miał w komnatach, a im więcej kolorów drażniło jego oczy, tym bardziej nerwowy się stawał. Lubił skupiać wzrok na ciemniejszych, stonowanych barwach, dlatego każda wizyta w gabinecie dyrektora przyprawiała go o ból głowy na wskutek feerii kolorów. 

Podszedł do kanapy i wskazał chłopakowi, by też usiadł po czym przyjrzał mu się uważnie i pochylił się. Potter nie cofnął się, dlatego zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, po czym szepnął:

— Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś na chwilę oddał mi różdżkę; potrzebujemy prywatności. 

Dzieciak rozejrzał się nerwowo wokół siebie, jakby oczekiwał, że zaraz ktoś się pojawi i szybko oddał mu jego różdżkę. 

Severus skierował ją na otaczającą ich przestrzeń, po czym wymruczał inkantację, obracając ją niemal czule w palcach, zupełnie jakby minęły dni, odkąd miał ją ostatni raz w ręku. Wiedział, co to znaczyło być odciętym od swojej różdżki, jednak starał się wyrzucić z głowy wspomnienia swojego upokorzenia, które teraz wróciły. Westchnął podsuwając ją z powrotem chłopakowi, ale ten skrzyżował ręce na piersi, kręcąc głową. 

— Widzę, że jest pan bez niej nerwowy. Ufam panu — powiedział to tak cicho, że Snape miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Szybko jednak wykorzystał to wyznanie, by zadać nurtujące go pytanie. 

— Dziękuję. — Mimo gestu chłopaka, zamiast schować ją do kieszeni, odłożył ją na stoliku przed nimi, by w razie czego mieć ją w zasięgu ręki. Spojrzał na Pottera. — Kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy na cmentarzu, wiedziałeś jak się nazywam….

— Śniłem o panu — odpowiedział chłopak, po czym spojrzał na niego przestraszony, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz zostanie zganiony. Severus skinął mu głową, dając znak, by kontynuował. — Miałem koszmary o tym cmentarzu. To dlatego tam pojechałem, myślałem, że to coś w mojej głowie i muszę się z tym zmierzyć — wyszeptał, patrząc uparcie na swoje buty. — To nie było normalne i dobrze o tym wiedziałem, ale teraz… Ostatni koszmar, kiedy pana torturował… — Otworzył szerzej oczy, jakby nagle coś sobie uświadomił. — To była prawda? — Kiedy Severus nawet się nie poruszył, podniósł głos. — To się działo naprawdę? — Niemal wykrzyknął, po czym pochylił się, łapiąc Severusa za rękaw i podciągając go do góry, nim ten zdążył zareagować. Nim pomyślał, że powinien zareagować. — To niemożliwe… Trzeba zadzwonić na policję, zamknąć go, to złe! 

Severus pozwolił sobie na krótki, niewesoły śmiech, po czym odsunął się, chcąc zabrać rękę, ale nagle mocny uścisk palców Pottera go przed tym powstrzymał. Spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. To było zbyt prywatne. Lily nigdy nie chciała spojrzeć na mroczny znak wypalony na jego przedramieniu. Lily nigdy nie chciała nawet o nim słyszeć. Gdyby chłopak wiedział, co on oznacza, też by uciekł. Odszedłby jak ona, a na to przecież nie mógł pozwolić… Chociaż, może tak byłoby dla niego najlepiej, odkąd Mroczny Lord powrócił. Z drugiej strony, był przekonany, że pozostawało kwestią czasu, kiedy wyruszy w pogoń za Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, odkąd dowiedział się, że ten nigdy nie pojawił się w Hogwarcie. Co kazało zastanowić się nad ochroną dla jego rodziny… 

— To nie takie proste, chłopcze. Aurorzy… — Widząc nieczytelny wyraz twarzy Pottera dodał — tacy magiczni stróże prawa — od wielu lat próbowali złapać człowieka, którego widziałeś. I jego popleczników — dodał ciszej, mając nadzieję, że chłopak nie skojarzy go z nimi. Jednak oczywiście akurat teraz Potter musiał mu udowodnić, że był całkiem bystry. 

— Też jesteś jego poplecznikiem? — zapytał, przesuwając palcem po zaczerwienionym znaku. Uniósł wzrok, patrząc Severusowi prosto w oczy. Mężczyzna mimo wszystko doceniał tę zmianę w zachowaniu chłopka i ostatecznie jednak musiał zapewne być jej wdzięczny dyrektorowi i Moody'emu, którzy najwyraźniej na tyle wystraszyli Pottera, by ten chciał szukać sprzymierzeńca w osobie Mistrza Eliksirów. Póki chłopak nie szalał ze złości, sam miał większe możliwości, by jak najwięcej mu wytłumaczyć. 

Nieustępliwa mina chłopaka przypomniała mu o pytaniu i mężczyzna zacisnął wargi, jednak uznał, że nie było co próbować się z tego wykręcić. Nie sądził, by chłopak pospieszył się donieść o jego roli, jaką pełnił w szeregach Czarnego Pana, skoro ewidentnie ten go przerażał. Mimo to, wyszarpnął z uścisku drobnej dłoni chłopaka swoją rękę, bezpiecznie ukrywając znak przed jego oczami. 

— Jestem szpiegiem dyrektora. 

Zapadła długa cisza, a Potter tylko patrzył na niego. Severus zaczął czuć się niekomfortowo pod jego przenikliwym spojrzeniem, co wydało mu się głupotą, zważywszy, że był tylko dzieckiem. 

— Ryzykujesz życiem… za co? — zapytał, zaskakując mężczyznę. Nie wiedział, ile w rzeczywistości chłopak się domyślał, co właściwie chodziło mu po głowie, a nie był pewny, czy dobrym pomysłem byłoby teraz używać na nim legilimencji, by nieco rozjaśnić ich położenie. Jednak… chciał wpierw spróbować dowiedzieć się od niego jak najwięcej, nie musząc używać do tego magii.

— Za to w co wierzę — odparł, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Widział jak chłopak marszczy brwi, najwyraźniej usilnie nad czymś myśląc, aż w końcu jakby podjął jakąś decyzję i zapytał: 

— O co chodziło tamtemu mężczyźnie? 

Severus spodziewał się, że chłopak nie będzie miał zamiaru zbyt długo na ten temat milczeć, więc zaczął ostrożnie: 

— To auror. Jeden z najlepszych — dodał niechętnie. — Ale ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia, jeszcze bardziej paranoiczny, niż dotychczas. Po prostu myślał, że jesteś tym złym — wytłumaczył cierpliwie, a zmarszczka między brwiami chłopaka tylko się powiększyła. 

— Miałem na myśli tego dyrektora, ale skoro pan już o tym wspomniał… — Zamilkł na chwilę i Severus mógłby przysiąc, że jest w stanie dostrzec wskakujące na swoje miejsce trybiki. — Nie rozumiem, jak mógł wziąć mnie za kogoś innego. Przecież nikt nie mógł się pode mnie podszyć. — Pokręcił głową ze zdumieniem. 

Severus westchnął, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem w ogóle dał się wciągnąć w tę rozmowę. Chłopak tak naprawdę jeszcze dobrze nawet nie znał zasięgu magii, a już rozmawiali o toczącej się wojnie? Poza tym, miał raptem czternaście lat; czternaście lat, na Merlina! I Dumbledore mógł sobie myśleć, co chciał, ale to nie był jeden z jego pionków. I miał nadzieję, że starzec też to zrozumiał w momencie, kiedy magia Harry’ego nie odpowiedziała. 

— Jeżeli będziesz chciał, wyjaśnię ci to później…

Oczy Pottera rozszerzyły się, gdy dotarło do niego, co owe _później_ oznaczało i Severus przygotowywał się na atak z jego strony i oburzenie. Nie mieli w końcu prawa go tutaj przetrzymywać, a już na pewno nie, jeżeli nie posiadał w sobie magii. Ale jakim wówczas cudem miałby koszmary o tym, co się działo podczas tego roku? Dlaczego widział wyłącznie wydarzenia związane z Czarnym Panem? Zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym powoli dokończył: 

— Magia po prostu ma ogromny zasięg, a przyrządzenie mikstury, która pozwoli ci przyjąć dowolny wygląd, nie jest niczym niezwykłym. 

Chłopak przetwarzał jego słowa, na zmianę marszcząc czoło i rozpogadzając się. 

— Czyli każdy może nagle być tobą? To okropne. 

— Uwierz mi, tak naprawdę niewiele osób z tego korzysta, po prostu… szukaliśmy cię od wielu lat i zapewne, gdybym znalazł się na jego miejscu, również pierwszą moją myślą nie byłoby, że to prawdziwy Harry Potter. 

— Jakoś na cmentarzu nie wydawał się pan wahać — zauważył chłopak przytomnie i Severus skinął. 

— To było coś jak… byłem pewien i tyle — uciął. — Nieważne, w końcu pytałeś o co innego. 

— Tak, o co chodziło _dyrektorowi_? Czego ode mnie chciał? 

— Mówiłem ci już, że masz w sobie magię. Najwyraźniej jednak, coś jest nie tak, bo nie zareagowałeś w żaden sposób na zetknięcie się z różdżką, dzięki której młodzi czarodzieje mogą skupić szalejącą w nich magię i nauczyć się używać jej do swoich potrzeb. 

— Ale jakie to ma znaczenie? 

— To jest szkoła dla czarodziejów, szkoła, do której powinieneś był uczęszczać, odkąd skończyłeś jedenaście lat. 

Zapadła niewygodna cisza. 

— Więc… to nic takiego. Macie innych uczniów, a ja mogę wrócić do mojego wujostwa. 

Severus zacisnął zęby na wspomnienie o siostrze Lily. 

— To nie takie proste. Jak już mówiłem, twoi rodzice zostali zamordowani. 

— Przez Voldemorta? 

Severus wzdrygnął się i Harry posłał mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Skinął jednak głową, nie chcąc odwracać niepotrzebnie jego uwagi od głównego problemu. 

— Tak. Jednak nigdy nie chodziło o twoich rodziców. Czarny Pan chciał zabić ciebie, ale zaklęcie… klątwa uśmiercająca w jakiś sposób się od ciebie odbiła, godząc w niego. 

Przysunął się nieco do dzieciaka, jakby przypuszczając, że ten zaraz się kompletnie rozsypie po wszystkich rewelacjach, jakimi uraczył go Severus, ten jednak uparcie na niego patrzył, jedynie co chwilę poprawiając okulary albo przeczesując włosy ręką. 

— Ale żyje. 

— Myślę, że mogłeś byś świadkiem jego odrodzenia. 

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się. 

— Zmartwychwstał? 

— Można tak powiedzieć. I nie, to nie jest normalne i nigdy wcześniej nikt czegoś takiego nie zrobił — zapewnił go, nie chcąc, by chłopak wyciągnął błędne wnioski. Ten skinął głową, jakby się czegoś takiego spodziewał. 

— Wciąż nie rozumiem, co ja mam z tym wspólnego. 

— Wszystko! — Severus przez przypadek podniósł głos, jednak momentalnie się opanował, wzdychając głęboko. — Teraz, kiedy Czarny Pan powrócił, będzie cię ścigał, by cię zabić. Nie możemy na to pozwolić. Musisz tutaj zostać. 

Potterowi najwyraźniej w żadnym razie nie spodobał się pomysł, jakoby cokolwiek musiał i szybko jego w miarę spokojny wyraz twarzy zastąpiło zniecierpliwienie. 

— Sam pan powiedział, że nie jestem kimś, kogo potrzebujecie. Mogę zniknąć tak samo, jak się pojawiłem. Nie wiem, dlaczego żyję, ani o co tak naprawdę toczy się walka, ale to wciąż moje życie i moja decyzja, że chcę wrócić do domu. 

— To nie będzie możliwe. 

— Dlaczego? — zapytał chłopak ze złością, jakby Severus nie starał się mu tego wytłumaczyć od dobrych kilkunastu minut. — Nie jestem taki jak wy. 

— Dyrektor…

— Nawet nie wiem, kim on jest! Nie wiem kim jesteście wy wszyscy! — krzyczał, podnosząc się z miejsca i znowu wyglądając jak zapędzone w pułapkę dzikie zwierzę. 

— Ale wszyscy wiedzą, kim jesteś ty.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrząc na nieobecny wzrok Pottera, Severus nie był do końca przekonany, czy dobrze zrobił. Mimo wszystko, nie wydawało mu się, by okłamywanie go co do roli, jaką pełnił w ich świecie, komukolwiek na coś się zdało. W końcu, nie sądził, by dyrektor zamierzał tak łatwo się poddać, a co za tym idzie, gdy ten zacznie zarzucać go rozmaitymi informacjami, Potter przynajmniej będzie miał świadomość tego. 

― To pomyłka ― powtórzył uparcie już po raz kolejny i Severus westchnął, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć, by jednak nie zdradzić zbyt wiele. 

― Myślę, że bardzo łatwo mógłbym ci udowodnić, jak wielką prawdą to jest, ale nie wydaje mi się, by narażenie cię na taki rozgłos w tej chwili byłoby dobre. Zwłaszcza, odkąd Czarny Pan powrócił i najmądrzej byłoby ukrywać twoją obecność tak długo, jak to będzie możliwe. 

Harry zmarszczył brwi, kręcąc głową z powątpiewaniem. 

― Ja nawet nie jestem czarodziejem. 

Tego też Severus nie wiedział jak skomentować. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że sam nie rozumiał kwestii magii chłopaka. Chociaż nie odpowiedziała, jednak musiała tam być, skoro chłopak miał sny o ich świecie. Była jedna rzecz, którą mógłby zrobić, by lepiej się tego dowiedzieć, ale równałoby się to z legilimencją, a nie był przekonany, by chłopak w tej chwili pozwolił mu na grzebanie w swojej głowie. Sam nie chciał tego robić, jednak z każdą chwilą narastała w nim ciekawość, a coś musieli postanowić. Chociaż nie miał wątpliwości, że przy najbliższym spotkaniu z dyrektorem, ten sam zająłby się ową kwestią. I nie, Mistrz Eliksirów nie był przekonany, by miał zamiar wyświadczyć Potterowi tę uprzejmość i w ogóle go o tym powiadomić. 

― Pozwoliłbyś mi się o tym upewnić? ― zapytał cicho, obracając szklankę wypełnioną do połowy wodą. Po tym, jak przyjął już większość eliksirów, czuł się nieco lepiej, ale przez ich działanie co chwilę robiło mu się sucho w gardle, a nie wydawało mu się stosowne sięgnięcie po trunek, na który w rzeczywistości miał ochotę. 

― Jak? ― zapytał chłopak, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem. ― To będzie coś… złego? ― zapytał i Severus miał wrażenie, że ten nawiązuje do roli, jaką mężczyzna odgrywa w kontaktach między dyrektorem a Czarnym Panem. Pokręcił głową. 

― O ile sam mi na to pozwolisz, nie będzie to niczym więcej, niż _rutynowym_ zabiegiem. 

Może nieco wypaczał prawdę, ale chłopak nie musiał mieć tego świadomości. 

― Na czym dokładnie ma to polegać? ― dopytywał się i Severus słyszał w jego głosie pewne wahanie. Od jego odpowiedzi zapewne zależał dalszy rozwój sytuacji. 

― Magia, którą się posługujemy dotyka wielu dziedzin ― zaczął, po czym zastanowił się. ― Byłeś kiedyś w cyrku? 

Mina Harry’ego nieco się rozpogodziła, kiedy prawdopodobnie przywołał jakieś przyjemne wspomnienie. 

― Tak… 

Chciał chyba dodać coś więcej, ale Severus nie mógł czekać. 

― A pamiętasz te wszystkie wróżki, które odczytywały przyszłość, czytały w myślach i różne podobne? ― Nie spuszczał chłopaka z oczu, podczas gdy ten spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie. 

― Były. Wuj nigdy nie pozwolił mi się zanadto do żadnej zbliżyć. Mówił, że są dziwolągami. ― Jego głos nieco się załamał przy ostatnim słowie i Severus od razu zwrócił na to uwagę, marszcząc brwi. 

― Zrobiłbym coś podobnego. To zajęłoby chwilę, po prostu sprawdziłbym, czy w twoim… ― Zawahał się, chcąc jak najprościej to określić. ― Czy w twoim umyśle jest rdzeń magiczny. 

Chłopak wyglądał na przerażonego perspektywą pozwolenia komuś wejść do swojej głowy. Zacisnął palce na leżącej na jego kolanach poduszce, patrząc wszędzie, byle nie na mężczyznę. 

― Nie chcę, by wszedł pan do mojej głowy ― jęknął, jakby się poddając. ― Nie ma innego sposobu? 

― Potter, musisz wiedzieć jedno. Ja pytam cię o zgodę, jednak znajdą się osoby, które nie będą bawić się w podobne uprzejmości. To naprawdę potrwa tylko chwilę. Oczywiście, jeśli wciąż nie jesteś przekonany, nie będę dłużej nalegał. Jest jeszcze kilka ważnych kwestii, które chciałbym z tobą poruszyć. 

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego podniósł się z miejsca, odrzucając poduszkę za siebie i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. Zbliżył się do kominka, potem wyjrzał przez okno, za którym malowała się mroczna toń jeziora. Wydawał się naprawdę zastanawiać nad możliwością już teraz dowiedzenia się, czy w ogóle było dla niego miejsce w tym świecie. W końcu spojrzał na Severusa ze zdecydowaniem w oczach. 

― W takim razie, niech pan obieca mi jedno. ― Severus spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony, a chłopak wyglądał, jakby mówienie sprawiało mu trud. ― Jeżeli ten... test pokaże, że nie jestem jednym z was, zabierze mnie pan do domu? 

― Będę próbował. Ostatnie słowo należy do dyrektora. a on potrafi być nieprzewidywalny. 

― Jeżeli będę miał pana wsparcie, to już będzie coś ― odparł, po chwili namysłu, po czym podszedł. ― Zgadzam się. 

Patrząc na niego, Severus widział targające nim emocję; strach, niepewność, ale również nadzieja i to chyba ta ostatnia wydawała mu się najbardziej nie na miejscu. Ciężko było uwierzyć w to, by ktoś łudził się, że nic nie łączy go z magicznym światem. 

Chciał to zrobić najdyskretniej, jak mógł, dlatego po prostu spojrzał mu w oczy i jednym ruchem wdarł się do jego umysłu, co w rzeczywistości okazało się zdecydowanie trudniejsze, niż powinno. Dzieciak miał wzniesione mentalne bariery, jednak z całkowitą pewnością mógł stwierdzić, że sam je postawił. Nie miał pojęcia jednak, co zmusiło go do takiego posunięcia, a już w ogóle nie był przekonany, by chłopak sam miał tego świadomość. 

Porzucił jednak swoje wątpliwości, skupiając się na tym, co miał zrobić. Nie chciał przedłużać swojej obecności w umyśle chłopaka, skoro ten musiał zauważyć wtargnięcie i czuć się teraz niekomfortowo. Zamiast tego zaczął _rozglądać_ się po dziwnie spokojnym umyśle chłopaka. Wyglądał on wręcz jak czysta kartka, niezmącony, nienaruszony. I chyba to najbardziej go zaniepokoiło. Zaczął zbliżać swą jaźń do sztywno wyznaczonych granic umysłu Pottera i lekko naciskać, żeby sprawdzić, czy któraś bariera nie została ustawiona sztucznie, jak ta, mająca chronić jego umysł. Jednak im dalej się posuwał, tym mocniejsze były otaczające go mury i miał już zwątpić, poddając się, skoro nigdzie nie znalazł ani śladu po magii. I wtedy to dostrzegł. 

Niewielką rysę na tej potężnej konstrukcji. Zawahał się, nie będąc pewnym, jak wiele może ukrywać się za tym ograniczeniem; czy będzie tam zaginiona magia chłopaka, czy może nigdy jej nie było? Pchnął. 

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się pokonać barierę, widok, który zastał, był bardziej przerażający niż cokolwiek, czego doświadczył w umyśle chłopaka. I wówczas zrozumiał. 

Dla dzieciaka musiał istnieć świat przed i po i obawiał się, że po swojej wizycie na cmentarzu mógł nie być mile widziany w swoim domu. 

Nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed obejrzeniem kilku wypartych przez chłopaka wspomnień z każdą chwilą mając wrażenie, że coraz bardziej rozpada się. Emocje, które towarzyszyły tym okropnym obrazom zaczęły na niego wpływać i powoli zostawał wypychany za barierę, a przecież przyszedł tu, bo czegoś szukał. Odepchnął od siebie wspomnienia, rozpaczliwie starając się znaleźć magię i, kiedy już myślał, że to wszystko było na nic, dojrzał ją. Uwięzioną w samym zakątku umysłu chłopaka. Niewyraźną smugę, zbyt słabą, by pozwolić chłopakowi na używanie jej. Wyrwał się do przodu chcąc podejść jak najbliżej. Rozpoznawał tę magię. 

To było niemożliwe. Po prostu niemożliwe. Patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami w cień czegoś, co umarło. Czegoś, co powróciło. Ale to nie miało sensu. To się nie działo. 

Jego wahanie rozbiło połączenie i po chwili ocknął się na podłodze. Nie zdarzało się często, by tracił do tego stopnia kontakt z otaczającym go światem podczas legilimencji, ale to było coś innego. I osłabiło go. Szybko podniósł się, przywracając nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy i spojrzał na spokojnie siedzącego przed nim chłopaka. 

― Już? ― zapytał i Severus zmarszczył brwi. To brzmiało, jakby chłopak nie uczestniczył razem z nim w tej wędrówce jaźni, a to znaczyło, że nie on sprawował kontrolę nad tą _brudną_ częścią swojego umysłu. Czy więc możliwe było, by to stąd wzięło się to połączenie z Czarnym Panem?

Skinął głową, podnosząc się i zbliżając szybko do chłopaka. Widział, że ten chce się odsunąć, ale złapał go za brodę, odsuwając włosy z czoła. Była tam. Pamiątka po klątwie zabijającej. Jednak teraz, nie mógł być pewnym, by to było tylko to. 

Zaryzykował, pozwalając poczuć sobie uwięzioną w mrocznym znaku magię, a palec, który przyłożył do blizny chłopaka zaczął mrowić. 

To się nie działo. 

Jego dłoń została odtrącona, gdy chłopak odsunął się, wciąż z uniesioną ręką. Severus spojrzał na niego, starając się utrzymać kamienny wyraz twarzy, ale był pewien, że chłopak dostrzegł to w jego oczach. 

― Nie jestem jak wy… ― szepnął, zakrywając twarz dłońmi i Severus pożałował, że chłopak kiedykolwiek dotarł na cmentarz. To nie musiało się wydarzyć. Nikt by nie wiedział, a dzieciak wiódłby swoje dotychczasowe życie. Sami to zniszczyli, a teraz będą musieli ponieść tego konsekwencje. Odesłanie chłopaka byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. 

― Ja… zaraz wrócę. ― Odchrząknął, kładąc chłopcu na ramieniu dłoń i lekko ściskając. Potter spojrzał na niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach, ale skinął głową, wzdychając. 

Wyszedł, nim się rozmyślił, nie będąc pewnym, czy była to właściwa decyzja. Był jednak pewny, że Dumbledore i tak by się wkrótce dowiedział, nie było więc sensu go oszukiwać. Lepiej od razu zmierzyć się z następstwami swojego odkrycia. 

Wyjątkowo droga do gabinetu dyrektora dłużyła mu się i był świadomy zaciekawionych spojrzeń rzucanych mu przez obrazy. Już słyszał, jak szepczą do siebie, opowiadając o powrocie wybrańca i prychnął, skręcając w jeden z korytarzy. W czarodziejskim świecie nic długo nie mogło pozostać tajemnicą. Dlatego nie miał obrazów w swoich komnatach. 

Nie czekał na zaproszenie, tylko wpadł do gabinetu Dumbledore’a, obrzucając pogardliwym spojrzeniem poirytowanego Moody’ego, który najwyraźniej został uświadomiony co do _prawdziwej_ tożsamości Pottera. 

― Severusie, gdzie jest…?

― Wynoś się, Moody ― warknął tylko, obchodząc jego krzesło i stając nad nim, przez co ten wydawał się tylko bardziej poirytowany. 

― Jak śmiesz…?

― Alastorze, proszę. 

Mężczyzna potrząsnął tylko głową i wstał, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, czego Severus udawał, że nie dosłyszał. Nie dałby się sprowokować komuś takiemu, nie kiedy miał nad nim przewagę, którą zapewniło mu zdarzenie sprzed niecałej godziny. Uniósł dumnie brodę, czując na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie rzucane przez jego sztuczne oko, po czym skupił się na dyrektorze, będąc pewnym, że Moody już opuścił pomieszczenie. 

― W Potterze jest magia ― powiedział, widząc w oczach mężczyzny zaskoczenie. Zmrużył oczy, nie wiedząc, dlaczego ten miałby oczekiwać, że naprawdę chłopak jej nie ma. Zupełnie, jakby był świadomy czegoś więcej, niż on… Będzie musiał głębiej się temu przyjrzeć. ― Ale ta, którą ma… ― Zawiesił się, nagle niepewny swojej decyzji. 

― Tak, Severusie? ― Starzec przyglądał mu się z oczekiwaniem. 

― Nie jest jego, ona… ― Odetchnął, nie mogąc pogodzić się ze swoim odkryciem. 

― Severusie? ― Dyrektor nie wydawał się być zniecierpliwiony, chociaż jego wygięte w stronę Severusa ciało przeczyło temu. 

Mężczyzna zacisnął zęby, potrząsając głową. 

― Wiedziałeś, ale skąd…? ― Zawiesił głos, unosząc sugestywnie rękę, na której znajdował się mroczny znak. 

― Cóż, rozdzieranie duszy pozostawia ślad. Czyniąc Harry’ego swoim horkruksem, musiało to odbić się również na nim. 

― Czyli wiedziałeś cały ten czas, a mimo tego zostawiłeś chłopca? ― zapytał chłodno. Mężczyzna skinął głową, nie wydając się nawet skruszonym. Wręcz przeciwnie ― wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego. 

― Magia krwi go chroniła…

― Bzdura. Nie był związany z nimi przez jedenaście lat. Masz pojęcie dlaczego, Albusie? Wiem, że masz, a mimo to, nie zrobiłeś nic, by go im zabrać. ― Jego głos stał się tylko cichszy, bardziej zjadliwy. 

― To była słuszna decyzja, wierzę w to. 

― Zniszczyłeś mu życie. co z nim teraz zrobisz? Magia Czarnego Pana na nic się zda, on sam nie będzie w stanie z niej korzystać, na pewno nie, dopóki jest uwięziona. Za to uwolnienie jej może być zbyt ciężkie w konsekwencjach… I nie jestem pewien, czy magii wystarczy, by rzeczywiście mogła mu się przydać. ― Nagle poczuł się bardzo zmęczony. 

― Interesujące nie jest to, że magia jest uwięziona, Severusie, a to, kto tego dokonał. Wiesz to, prawda?

― Chłopak.

― Dokładnie. 

― Sugerujesz więc, że to magia Czarnego Pana wyplewiła ― wypluł to słowo ― z niego jego własną? 

― Oczywiście, że tak było. 

I to właśnie ta zbyt szybka, zbyt stanowcza odpowiedź podpowiedziała Severusowi, że musiało być inaczej. Mimo to, nie dał po sobie poznać swoich wątpliwości, skinąwszy głową. 

― Musimy się zastanowić, co zrobimy z chłopcem. Nie możemy go stąd wypuścić, nie kiedy Voldemort, jeżeli nie już, to wkrótce dowie się o tym, gdzie jest. 

― Co więc proponujesz? 

W głębi duszy zaśmiał się. Czym to niby różniło się od tego, co robił dla Czarnego Pana? Udawał, grał, zamykał swoje myśli i pozostawiał swoje prawdziwe uczucia dla siebie. Mimo wszystko, nie trudno było odkryć, który z tych dwóch panów był bardziej niebezpieczny. Który był jak rozprzestrzeniająca się w żyłach trucizna. Który manipulował i kierował wszystkim, nawet, jeżeli nie byli tego świadomi. Przynajmniej Lord nie ukrywał swoich prawdziwych motywów, nie do tego stopnia. 

I Severus brzydził się sobą, kiedy przytakiwał kolejnym słowom dyrektora. Nagle dotarła do niego jego rola. 

― To proste. Musimy sprawić, by nie miał dokąd wrócić.


End file.
